The Spooky Nighttime Adventure/Transcript
*'Petrie': narrating And that, when great Sharptooth Flying Grabber get them in one bite. And just like that, they gone. *'All': Whoa. *'Petrie': It true. *'Cera': You saw this yourself? *'Petrie': Oh, no. Me no see. Me uncle Pterano know leaf eater who met Flyer who know other leaf eater who saw it. *'Cera': I thought we were telling scary stories. away *'Ruby': Oh, I know a scary story from the Mysterious Beyond. I was told Sharpteeth tell their kids their story to scare them. Something mysterious lurks in the darkest dark caves of the Mysterious Beyond. *'All': Whoa. *''theme song'' *'Ruby': Something mysterious lurks in the Mysterious Beyond. There, in those dark caves, lives a mysterious spooky creature. They call him the Hidden Runner. *'All': Oh! *'Cera': scoffs And? *'Ruby': And, then the Hidden Runner waits til it's night. Dark and night. When you're sleep, he sneaks up to your sleeping place, and before you wake up, he eats you! *''all gasp, then Cera scoffs, then whimpering'' *'Petrie': So we watch where Hidden Runner? What do you look like? *'Ruby': around That's the problem. No one's ever gotten a good look at him. *'Chomper': No one? Why not? *'Cera': scoffs Because he's hidden. *'Ruby': More than that. Sometimes he's invisible! *''all gasp'' *'Chomper': What's invisible? *'Littlefoot': It means he can't be seen. *'Ducky': If he is an invisible, how do you know he is there? *'Ruby': Oh, you know. Right before he eats you, they say he lets out a noisy horrible yell. Ow! Ow! *'Petrie': If he invisible, maybe he here right now, but we not know! *'Chomper': That's impossible! gasping Isn't it? *'Ruby': Maybe not. Whenever you think you see something, but nothing's there. Maybe whatever was there, you didn't see was the Hidden Runner. *''all look'' *'Cera': That could be him. Right over your children! *''all laugh'' *'Petrie': Well, just cause you no see Invisible Runner not mean Invisible Runner not there. *'Littlefoot': It's just a story, Petrie. Nothing to be scared of. *''all hear Grandma, screaming'' *'Chomper': Hidden Runner? *'Grandma': Littlefoot! Littlefoot! Sleeping time, little ones. *'Littlefoot': Oh. Okay, Grandma. *''all walk down'' *'Ruby': No time for more scary stories tonight. *'Cera': scoffs Like we were scare by that story. *'Chomper': Um, Ruby? Can I stay with you, tonight? I'm not scared, but... *''all sleep, then walking down, laughing'' *'Ducky': I am here alone. line Yep, yep, yep. It is nice under the bright circle. *''sky changes to night'' *'Ducky': Hmm. That is not what you usually happens. No, no, no. Spike? around Hmm? Hello? looking around, gasping, hearing footsteps, knocking the trees Hidden Runner! away by footsteps, screaming, then cut to Spike, panting *'Chomper': You had one too? *'Ducky': line Yep, yep, yep. *'Spike': Mm-hmm. *'Littlefoot': We all had scary sleep stories. *'Cera': Not all of us. *'Ducky': Hidden Runner did not come to visit your sleep story? *'Cera': How could he? Threehorns don't have sleep stories. *'Ruby': Remember, a sleep story about Hidden Runner only happens when you're asleep. *'Cera': And sleep stories can't hurt you in the first place. *'Petrie': Maybe sleep stories not hurt you, but Hidden Runner might. Maybe you only see Hidden Runner and sleep stories, but me see Hidden Runner here with own eyes. *'Ruby': But you can't see something that doesn't exist. Even if it's invisible. *'Cera': Okay, Petrie, then what did this Invisible Runner look like? *'Petrie': Like... Like nothing! *''sighs'' *'Ruby': Petrie, I know everything. I know about Hidden Runner is a story. I know I even made parts of it up. *'Petrie': Just because you make story up, not mean story not true. *'Ruby': True. But you know who knows closer to everything than me? Mr. Thicknose. I bet he knows that nobody knows this is a true story. And now they're having scary sleep stories about Hidden Runner. *'Petrie': No. Me see Hidden Runner, for real. *'Ruby': So, please tell them the story about Hidden Runner is just a story. *'Mr. Thicknose': So, Hidden Runner is back, eh? *'Chomper': Huh? *'Littlefoot': Huh? *'Ruby': Huh? *'Petrie': Hidden Runner back? *'Ruby': gasping But he can't be back if he was never here. Because he's imaginary. *'Mr. Thicknose': Oh, no. Hidden Runner's no story. *'Ruby': He's not? *'Mr. Thicknose': He's been around for generations. Since I was a hatchling, even. *'Chomper': You were a hatchling? *'Mr. Thicknose': He goes from place to place, but never stays long enough for anyone to get a good look at him. But sometimes, he comes back. *'Petrie': Sometime now? *'Mr. Thicknose': Must be, but this time, this time I'm going to see him for myself. Last time, Hidden Runner was spotted at the dark caves on the hill, about a two-day walk. *'Cera': You're going to look for an imaginary creature? *'Mr. Thicknose': Correction. I'm going to look for an invisible creature. I might not get the chance again. When opportunity comes along... neck ...you have to take it. *''["Adventuring" begins]'' *'Mr. Thicknose': singing I have to go adventuring, adventuring, adventuring. I have to go adventuring while Hidden Runner's back. This is my opportunity to see a thing that's hard to see, it might not come again for me. I have to go. *'Ducky': singing But is it true he cannot be seen? *'Ruby': singing He's really real. *'Petrie': singing Or really mean. *'Mr. Thicknose': singing You'll never know unless you go. *'Kids': singing So if you go adventuring, adventuring, there's just one thing. You know what are you going to have to do? You're gonna have to take us all with you! We want to go adventuring too! *'Ruby': I would like to see Hidden Runner with my own eyes. Which is the only I can see it. *'Petrie': You tell us Hidden Runner not real. *'Ducky': But then, why were you so scared it did? *'Petrie': Becauee me mean! They no have to be real to scare me. *'Littlefoot': I want to see if there's really anything to be scared of. *'Cera': If you're going, I'm going. *'Littlefoot': Why? You don't even believe any of it. *'Cera': But it sounds like such a nice relaxing trip to the woods. *'Mr. Thicknose': You can all come if you like. Just ask your parents before we go. *''all walk down'' *'Mr. Thicknose': Now, stay on the look out for as footprints. They will be big. *'Petrie': Me afraid he say that. *'Mr. Thicknose': And far apart. *'Petrie': And that, too. *'Mr. Thicknose': Seeing Hidden Runner is probably once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. *'Petrie': What if Hidden Runner eat us? *'Mr. Thicknose': Then it'll definitely be a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. *''flies away, hugging Littlefoot'' *'Cera': You hatchlings worried too much. There's nothing to be scared of in these woods. *''all walk down, by forest'' *'Chomper': What about these woods? *''continue walking down, the the spider grabs a bug, then running to Littlefoot'' *'Cera': Hmm. *''Thicknose continues walking away, then looking around'' *'Chomper': Well... *'Cera': They're fine. Let's go. *'Mr. Thicknose': Just the kind of woods Hidden Runner likes. I once heard, Hidden Runner scared away the tree stars themseleves. Nobody ever saw for sure. I was just a little older than you, kids. *'Chomper': Did he just say the Hidden Runner scared away the tree stars? *'Spike': Mm-hmm. *''all walk down, then they all sleep'' *'Mr. Thicknose': Hidden Runner. Oh, there he is. Yes. *''yawns'' *'Ducky': Spike! If you go to sleep, you might have sleep stories. *''continues sleeping'' *'Chomper': I wish I could be like Cera and not have sleep stories. *'Cera': Being scared is for scaredy-eggs. *''continue sleeping'' *'Cera': away Being scared is for scaredy-eggs! *''dragon pterodactyl puts fire out, then flying up, gasping, then flying at Cera, putting fire out'' *'Cera': I am not a scaredy-egg! I am not! Huh? I knew there is nothing to be afraid of. *'Littlefoot': But you are afraid, aren't you, Cera? *'All': Cera is afraid. Cera is afraid. Scaredy-egg. Scaredy-egg. *'Cera': I am not a scaredy-egg! Threehorns don't have sleep stories! getting up, panting, looking at Ducky, Spike, Littlefoot, Ruby, and Chomper What are you looking at? *'Littlefoot': We're... You having sleep? *'Cera': No. You woke me up as all. away *''all walk on rocks, then Cera yawns'' *'Chomper': Did you sleep okay, Cera? You sure look tired. *'Cera': So, what if I'm tired? If not like I was having scary sleep stories. Because, three. *'All': Threehorns don't have sleep stories. *'Cera': Well, we don't. a roar, screaming What was that? *''continue hearing a roar, twitching'' *'Mr. Thicknose': Hidden Runner. We're getting close. *''["Hidden Runner" begins]'' *'Kids': singing Hidden, Hidden Runner, the scary hidden, Hidden Runner. *'Littlefoot': singing It's whole life is a mystery. *'Petrie': singing Me hope it not come after me. *'Ruby': singing But I would really like to see. *'Kids': singing The Hidden Runner. *'Mr. Thicknose': singing Kids, just follow me now through the trees, I think we're close. *'Chomper': singing Must we be close? *'Mr. Thicknose': singing Don't get scared on me now. It's okay. Just try and be brave. *'Cera': singing I'm always brave. *'All': singing Hidden, Hidden Runner. The very hidden, Hidden Runner. *'Ruby': singing To see it, we will have to try. *'Ducky': singing I wonder if it might be shy. *'Cera': singing I know I won't be frightened by. *'All': singing The Hidden Runner. Hidden Runner. *'Petrie': to the ground Maybe we know find clues. We know find Hidden Runner. *'Mr. Thicknose': I found something! *''all gasp, then they walk down'' *'Petrie': Or maybe not. up *'Mr. Thicknose': These branches have been bitten just the way Hidden Runner bites. And look, footprints. Let's go. in the cave *'Cera': Go inside? *'Ruby': We won't find Hidden Runner if we don't look for him. *'Littlefoot': It can't be that you're scared, right, Cera? *''walks away'' *'Petrie': Me scared! Me wait outside. *''picks up Petrie'' *'Petrie': Okay, okay! Me go! *''both walk down, then they all walk in the cave'' *'Mr. Thicknose': Now, where is he? *'Cera': Maybe he's nowhere, because there's no such thing as Hidden Runner. *''hear Hidden Runner, screaming'' *'Petrie': Hidden Runner. *'Cera': What is that? *'Mr. Thicknose': It must be him. All my life. I wanted to see him up close. And now, almost. *'Cera': He's gonna eat us! away, screaming *'Mr. Thicknose': Hidden Runner! Wait! I missed him. No one's ever been that close to Hidden Runner. *'Ducky': Then, that is something. Is it not? *'Mr. Thicknose': Maybe we can still catch him. *'Littlefoot': Mr. Thicknose, we have to find Cera first. *'Mr. Thicknose': Cera! *'Littlefoot': Cera? Cera? Where are you? *'Chomper': It's safe to come out. *'Petrie': Hidden Runner far away. Me hope. *''all walk out'' *'Ruby': Where would Cera go if she wanted tobe somewhere that's not here? *'Mr. Thicknose': I was so close. *'Cera': I'm sorry, Mr. Thicknose. *'All': Cera! *'Cera': It's my fault you didn't get to see Hidden Runner. Now you know. I'm a big scaredy-egg. I have scary sleep stories and everything. *'Ruby': You could've just told us. Then we would've known. *'Chomper': We're still your friends. *'Cera': But Threehorns are supposed to be brave. *'Mr. Thicknose': Being afraid doesn't mean you can't be brave, too. *'Cera': It doesn't? *'Mr. Thicknose': True bravery is to admit you're afraid. And face your fear, anyway, like your friends. Even after they admit you're being afraid, they still came to find Hidden Runner. *'Cera': Then they're braver than I am. I just took one look at Hidden Runner's shadow, and ran... at the eyes, gasping, running away *'Chomper': Whoa. He's really real. *'Mr. Thicknose': And I'm looking right at him. *'Ruby': gasping I can't believe it. A story I made up wasn't a made up story. Look at him. *'Ducky': He is many different colors. *''nods'' *'Cera': I can't believe I almost let fear keep me from seeing this. *'Petrie': Me not believe, me not flying away. *'Cera': gasping Uh, hi. I'm Cera. *''Runner leaps back, running away, then they both gasp'' *'Ducky': He disappeared it! *'Ruby': He doesn't disappear. He blends in. Look. *'Littlefoot': He's still there! *'Ruby': But his funny colored body act of some sort of disguise. *''Runner continues walking away'' *'Petrie': Hidden Runner not invisible. He only look that way. *'Ruby': Maybe whoever first made up my story, saw him disappear, but didn't understand how he disappeared. *''all chatter'' *'Ducky': Yep. *''lines'' *'Chomper': Thanks for taking us to see Hidden Runner, Mr. Thicknose. *'Mr. Thicknose': I could never imagine something like that. *'Ruby': I thought I did imagine it. *'Ducky': It did not look at all like what I imagined my sleep story. No, no, no. *'Cera': I'm just glad we all got to see it. Him to think, the Hidden Runner was more scared of us than we were of it. *'Spike': Yeah. *'Mr. Thicknose': That's right. It's not anything you kids need to be scared of. *''all hear Hidden Runner, then falling on Littlefoot'' *'Petrie': What that! *'Littlefoot': There's always something for Petrie to be scared of. *'Petrie': No. That very true. *''all laugh'' Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts